walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Wayland (Road to Survival)
Wayland is a character featured in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. He is a blacksmith working for the Saviors. Pre-Apocalypse The United Kingdom Wayland grew up in the UK. At some point he moved to United States and became a blacksmith and opened a foundry. He also adopted a horse named Popeye some point . Post-Apocalypse At some point, he joined the Saviors and worked as their blacksmith before leaving to join Hilltop. As A Playable Character Wayland * Persona: Leader * Trait: Fast * Role: Damage * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Jab and Gouge (Deal 400% damage upto 2 enemy. Those enemies also get 100% Heal reduction for 2 turns.) * Specialist Skill: Decapicate (When this specialist kills an enemy; that enemy won't be able to revive ) * Active Skill: Does not have one. Wayland "RTS" #1 * Persona: Legend * Trait: Fast * Role: Damage * Rarity: Legendary (6 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Pierce and Pummel (Deal 500% damage upto 2 enemy. Those enemies also get 100% Heal reduction for 2 turns.) * Specialist Skill: Decapicate (When this specialist kills an enemy; that enemy won't be able to revive ) * Active Skill: Focus and Ap Gain. *''Special Weapon': Wayland's Violent brass Knuckles: ** 30$ Attack ** Meduim AP bonus on Attack **Bonus ATK: +150% ATK when enemy’s HP is less than 50% Wayland "RTS" #2 * '''Persona': Soldier * Trait: Strong * Role: Tank * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Fevered Strike (Deal 500% damage upto 2 enemy. Those enemies also get 100% Heal reduction for 2 turns.) * Specialist Skill: Pyaback ( If this character were to take more than 30% of their max HP in a single Rush or Active Skill, deal that same damage back to the attacker and up to 2 additional enemies.) * Active Skill: Does Not Have One. Wayland "RTS" #3 * Persona: Legend * Trait: Strong * Role: Tank * Rarity: Legendary (6 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: heated Strike (Deal 700% Damage to one enemy. This character recovers from Heal Reduction and gains +20% Bonus HP.) * Specialist Skill: Pyaback ( If this character were to take more than 30% of their max HP in a single Rush or Active Skill, deal that same damage back to the attacker and up to 2 additional enemies.) * Active Skill: Bonus HP. *'Special Weapon': Wayland Defensive Moltan Sword **30% Defense **15% HP ** When being attacked, a 50% to cause 750 Burn damage for 2 turns to the enemy. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Aiko has killed: * A few unnamed Saviors * Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed survivors Trivia *He is the second known blacksmith in the Walking Dead universe. Category:Road to Survival Characters Category:Road to Survival Category:The Saviors Category:Alive Category:Fast Category:Strong Category:Legend Category:Hilltop Colony Category:Specialist Skills Category:Special Weapons